powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial-Temporal Lock
Power to exist outside of space and time. Sub-power of Omnilock, combination of Spatiolock and Temporal Lock. Also Called * Space-Time Lock/Seal Capabilities User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they do not exist inside space. Applications * Knowledge of the effects of Reality Warping happening around them and may be immune to the effects of the said power. * Immortality * Invulnerability from those attached to history. * Nigh Omniscience, assuming they have seen it before, or know where to get the knowledge. * Omnipresence * Spatial Mimicry existing on a different plane of space. ** Intangibility * Spatiolock * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Lock * Teleportation * Time Travel Associations * Isolation * Omnilock * Reality Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Mimicry * Time Manipulation * Time Travel Limitations * If the time change happens to change the event in which the user was granted the ability to exist outside time and space, then the user may not be immune to the time changes in question. * Some users still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. * User can still be affected by Probability Manipulation as probability is not part of space and time. * User might be a prisoner inside the time lock and will be unable to get out. * In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time/time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have accord, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc the power is being used in. * Becoming immortal via Chronolock does not negate pain. Known Users Known Locations * Ancient Burial Ground (Charmed) * Citadel of Eternity (Planescape) * White Space (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Void (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Timeless Halls (The Silmarillion) * Akasha (TYPE-MOON) Gallery File:Prismo.png|Prismo (Adventure Time) resides in a single dimension that exists outside of time. File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has her true form residing in her Dream dimension, so she is immune to any form of damage and aging on the outside world. File:Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork (Danny Phantom) exists in his own realm, which is unaffected by time, and goes by how he desires it to. File:Dark_Danny_shows_up.png|Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) became a temporal anomaly that existed outside of time thanks to his experience with Danny Phantom. File:Kagerō_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) locked herself outside of space and time when she used the forbidden Jikuryūri (Time-Space Separation) spell, cursing her with complete immortality. File:Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon) lives in its personal dimension, separate from space and time unless it chooses to enter the mortal realm, fitting its status as the founding deity of the entire universe. File:Dialga-Palkia-e-Giratina.jpg|The Creation Trio (Pokemon) exists outside of the regular space-time world, especially Giratina, whose dimensional world is that time does not flow and space is unstable. Soul Eater H.png|Soul Eater (Valkyrie Crusade) is a warlock that transcends the space-time. Locations File:Fry_and_Others_Chronolock.png|Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) caused a space-time destruction because he did not fall into the cryogenic tube as he was supposed to, causing him and others to exist outside of space-time for eternity. File:White_Space.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) sending locations into a void-like limbo known as the White Space, where time does not flow and the life of such locations have been drained. File:Krusty_Krab_in_the_Void.png|The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) cursed Spongebob and others to the Void, forcing them to live eternally in a separate space where time does not flow. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers